coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9770 (15th May 2019)
Plot Carla is unconscious after a night in hospital. Roy and Johnny hope that her paranoia was caused by her kidney problems but are told that this wasn't the case. The men worry how they'll be received when Carla comes to. Ken admonishes Michelle for responding to a text Peter sent her asking about Carla as he's to have no contact with the outside world in rehab. He tells her it's set back his recovery. Abi stays with a mate, blaming Tim for allowing Steve to fire her. Beth doesn't think Jasmine Ridgeway is legit as she only scribbled her number on a beer mat. Carla wakes up while Johnny is with her and freaks out. Steve thinks Street Cars needs an app to keep up with GoLucky. Natalie has had enough of sweeping up at the barbers and lets David know it's her birthday to prise a concession out of him. He's unmoved. Alina spends the day with Seb as the electricity is out at her salon. Seb is thrilled. Carla keeps asking for Peter as he's the only person left she trusts. Tim gets Steve to re-employ Abi by pointing out that Brenda's departure has left them short-staffed. Roy visits Ken and implores him to summon Peter from rehab, for Carla's sake. Ken refuses to consider the idea, as Peter's recovery is his top priority. David gets fed up with Natalie complaining about her lack of training and gives her an early lunch to get rid of her. Johnny attempts to keep Carla on side by saying that Peter is on his way. She doesn't believe him, especially when he won't produce texts he supposedly received from Peter. He's alarmed when she asks for money to find Aidan. Tim and Steve interview Jay, a web designer, to create an app for Street Cars. They're puzzled by his modern buzzwords. Kirk meets with Jasmine, who offers him a place on a six week Pontins tour. Kirk proves her legitimacy to Beth by showing her Jasmine's business card. Beth discovers it's a comedy tour. Seb takes Alina to Speed Daal for a date. Abi sees them together and asks Seb to introduce her but he fobs her off. Jay tells Tim and Steve it'll be £20,000 minimum to launch their app. Steve admits to Tim that he can afford it but it'll clean him out. Ken visits Carla and is astonished to run into Peter; Roy defied Ken and contacted him. Peter lays into Ken for getting it wrong, again. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Nurse - Sally Grey *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Doctor - Fiona Bruce *Jay - Sam Glen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Carla's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken refuses to haul Peter out of rehab to be at Carla's side; Tim and Steve consider developing a Street Cars app; and Beth makes a discovery about Kirk's big break. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,583,881 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes